Family Vacations Are Always the Worst
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Ron, Kim, and her family are heading off for the annual Possible Family reunion. Kim will do anything to get herself out of going but will her wish come true? Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The beginning of another family Vacation**_

It was a nice summer day in Middleton as the Possible Family and Ron Stoppable were preparing to head off to Kim's Uncle Slim's ranch for the annual Possible family reunion.

Ron, Kim, and the rest of the Possible's stood outside of the family station wagon slowly making their way inside.

" KP, this weekend is going to rock!" Ron said " Thanks for inviting me to go with you and the fam to your Uncle Slim's"

"So not the drama Ron" Kim said.

"Besides, I promise Joss she'll be able to see you again. After all..." Kim said nudging Ron playfully "your her hero."

"What can I say. I am what I is" Ron said flashing his goofy smile at Kim as he stepped inside the station wagon.

"And thanks again Mr and Mrs. Dr. P for letting me and Rufus tag along" Ron said as he saw the adults Possible's getting inside.

" Uh huh, oh yeah!" Rufus said popping out of Ron's pocket putting on his shades with Ron doing the same.

"The Ron-man needs some change in scenery" Ron said.

"Nonsense Ronald" Mr. Dr. Possible said taking the driver's seat " Your always welcomed to join us"

"Besides" Ann said "Kimmie was very persuasive into talking us into calling your parents for you to see if it was okay"

"The puppy dog pout?" Ron whispered.

"The puppy dog pout" Kim whispered back as she nodded.

"I don't get it KP" Ron said looking at Kim.

"Why do you want me to come along so bad?" Ron asked as he saw Kim unenthused. " I'm starting to get the feeling that it's more than just keeping your promise to Joss."

"Because she doesn't want to be bored the whole time we're there, that's why" Jim said as he took his seat in the back.

"Yeah, then she wouldn't have to be with Larry the whole time if your with her" Tim said following his brother into the back of the station wagon.

"Shut it, tweebs" Kim warned

"Wait, Larry is going to be there?" Ron asked

"Duh, why wouldn't he? After all it is the _Possible family reunion_" Jim said

"Yeah Aunt June and Larry never miss a reunion" Tim said " No one misses it"

"Yup, no one misses it" Kim said as she laid back into her seat " unfortunately"

"C'mon Kim, cheer up! This is going to be fun!" Ron over excitedly said trying to help Kim be more enthused. He began to jumped up and down in his seat next to Kim in the family station wagon.

Kim began to roll her eyes at her best friend turned boyfriend's comment.

"Ronald's right, Kimmie-cub" Mr. Dr. Possible said leaving the driveway " I know you can't wait to visit your Uncle Slim's ranch but we'll be there in no time"

"Sure Dad" Kim said looking at her father from the rear-view mirror smiling "the drive to Montana will be just spankin'" Kim sarcastically said. she saw her dad looking at her with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" He said as he drove the car away from the house.

"I have an idea" Mrs. Dr. Possible said "why don't we do a sing-a-long to help pass the time!"

"Oh no please no" Kim said utterly horrified.

It was to late...

"That's a swell idea hon. Join in kids" Mr. Dr. Possible said

_**Camptown ladies sing this song,**_

_** Doo-da, Doo-da**_  
_** De Camptown racetrack's five miles long**_  
_** Oh, de doo-da day. **_

_**Goin' to run all night**_  
_**Goin' to run all day**_  
_**I bet my money on a bob-tailed nag**_  
_**Somebody bet on the gray**_

Kim parents, Ron and even the tweebs started to sing along to the sing-along being sung. Luckily for Kim, she was prepared for this sort of sitch. She reached into her purse and took out her iPod and started playing her recently added tunes Wade uploaded for her. As she looked outside the window she hoped that during this reunion something urgent would come up.

KP

Inside their lair, on a private island in the Caribbean, Dr. Drakken had just came up with his latest take-over the world scheme feeling, like always, confident.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled as he lifted his latest invention in satisfaction "She-"

"Indoor voice, please?!" Shego said irked "I'm standing right here"

"Uh?" Drakken said turning his head to see Shego with her hands folded near her chest. "I thought you left in the middle of my rant ….like always" Drakken said as he frowned at the memories of Shego walking out on him.

Shego rolled her eyes not enthused in the least "Whatever" she said "So what's the latest Dr. D's "I know it won't work" take over scheme?" she retorted.

Drakken frowned with a grunt "Shego! Don't you remember the talk we had about? …"

"Hurting with our words" Dr. Drakken and Shego said together.

"Agh…You…" Drakken said feeling his blood pressure rising. He calmed himself as he continued.

"Never mind" he said as he saw Shego smriking in satisfaction.

He lifted up his latest invention to Shego's face "Hah! In your face! I've came up with my best genius plan yet to defeat Kim Possible!"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Shego said as she expected the new invention. It wasn't something huge like Drakken's death rays it was …a TV remote.

"A TV remote? What you are going to do? Tie her up and force her watch horrible programing?" Shego said.

"No!" Drakken said "This remote is the key on defeating Kim Possible!"

"Uh um okay" Shego said as she snatched the remote from Drakken. "Let's say, for a second, I believe you" she said as she pointed at the remote "how is this remote going to defeat Kimmie? What's it do?"

"Let's just say with this device" He said as he snatched back the remote back from Shego "the buffoon will have to be changing some diapers! Muhahah!" Drakken said.

Shego looked at Drakken snuggling with the remote as he pet it as she arced her eyebrow.

**Author note: Well I guess Kim's wish will come true. it's true what they say ... be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. I hope you guys enjoyed the first installment. :D Leave me your thoughts about the chapter or questions you may have. I'll be glad to answer them. **

**till the next sitch ~ KPFAN OUT **


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIM POSSIBLE. KIM POSSIBLE IS OWN BY DISNEY_**

**_Chapter two: Meeting the Family_**

**_The next day…_**

Kim sat at one of the picnic tables with the tweebs, Ron, Larry and Joss. All were munching on chips and dip they've placed on the tables earlier.

"Kim!" Ron said looking at Kim dipping his chip into the dip "This dip is the bomb!"

He handed one to Rufus, both eating the dipped chip with satisfaction.

"Yes'm my pa's dip is spankin' ain't it" Joss said smiling at Ron.

"The bon diggitiest! Ron agreed taking another bite. Kim rolled her eyes as she placed the palm of her hand on her check dipping her chip into the dip. Ron noticing this pouted.

"Amp down KP" Ron said handing Rufus another dipped chip. "You've been worked up ever since we got here. Why not try to enjoy the reunion uh?" Ron asked hoping Kim would listen.

"Easy for you to say" Kim said looking at Ron. "You haven't met **my whole** family to understand why I rather be anywhere but here" Kim said.

"C'mon Kim" Ron said smiling, still enthused. "How bad can they be? They can't be as bad as Cousin Shawn" Ron said making Rufus shiver at the name.

"That's where you're wrong" Kim said. Ron arced his eyebrow not understanding Kim's comment when he saw a silver colored van driving inside the Lazy C.

The rest of Kim's family made their way to the van leaving Kim and Ron alone.

The first people to exit the van were two teenagers, a boy and a girl, both with raven black hair wearing Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"Who are they?" Ron asked looking at the teens.

"Those are my twin cousins Lucas and Meg" Kim said.

"That's cool" Ron said making Kim grunt a bit. "I mean more kids our age is good…isn't it?" Ron asked.

"It would be if they weren't so stuck up and full of themselves" Kim responded. She gestured for Ron to look at two adults, most likely the teen's parents, helping an elderly woman out of the van. The man helping the elderly women was tall man with raven black hair just like the teens with dark blue eyes. The women next to him had long red hair tied in high bun, with ocean blue eyes, holding the women's purse

"That's my Aunt Jazz and Uncle Aaron" Kim said. "Meg and Lucas's parents and the women who is walking towards Nana is my Great Aunt Erin."

Ron eyed the women who hugged Nana. She had a pixie cut silver hair with huge ocean blues eyes just like Kim's Aunt Jazz. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a little boy around the age of eight pretending he was an airplane racing to the adults. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes followed by two adults. The man had dark brown hair with eyes and the women had short blonde hair with cameral colored eyes.

"That's my Uncle Lewis and Aunt Jo." Kim said. "And the kid racing around is my cousin Harry."

"How come I never met them before?" Ron asked as he saw everyone mingling with one another.

"Because-" Kim started to say when she heard name being called.

"Kimberly Ann!" Kim flinched as she looked at Meg and Lucas walking their direction. Meg lifted her Ray-Ban's to reveal her dark blue eyes like her father as she hugged Kim.

"Hey Meg" Kim said forcing a smile.

"It's Megara Kimberly Ann" Meg said placing her shaded on again. "Meg is too juvenile"

"Rrright" Kim said trying hard not to roll her eyes. "Anyway Meg-ara, Lucas, this is my boyfriend Ron" Kim said gesturing for them to look at Ron.

Ron flashed them his signature smile shaking their hands "Ron Stoppable. Nice to you"

"Charmed" Meg said smiling at Ron.

"Likewise" Lucas said. He looked more closely at Ron "Aren't you the boy who came out in Uncle James and Aunt Ann's Christmas card last year?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, that's me" Ron said. Before Lucas could say anything more Meg spoke.

"Well dear brother we best be heading back" Meg said looking at her brother. "Mama and Papa must be wondering where we went off too"

"Quite right Megara" Lucas said as he looked at the other family members. "Ta-ta Kimberly Ann, Ron, we shall see you when we commence the games then."

Lucas and Meg waved good-bye to them as they made their way to the rest of the Possible's.

Ron waved back "Oh you will dude!" he said smiling. "They seem nice" Ron said looking at Kim. Kim grunted as she narrowed her eyes at her cousins.

"They are so full of themselves" Kim mumbled. Ron frowns as he was about to tell Kim to relax when Kim started to speak.

"C'mon, let's get this nightmare over with" Kim said dragging Ron with her as they made their way to the rest of the Possible clan.

KP….

After playing the traditional Possible family games everyone was eating grilled corn, mash potatoes, grilled steak, rice and cooked beans.

Everything was going fine, even Kim was starting to enjoy herself, before Nana, Erin, and a tannish short man with the same beard as Kim's Uncle Slim walked in front of the whole family.

"Attention y'all" the man said. "It seems like we have a tie for the annual winners of the games!" The man said

Aaron, Meg and Lucas all did a spit take as they heard the announcement. Everyone looked at each other with shock. This has never been a tie before in all the years of the Possible reunion and everyone was curious as to what is going to happen next.

"That's impossible" Aaron said still not believing what was being said. "We've won. I counted the score sheet personally."

"You did" Great Aunt Erin said looking at her son-in-law. "But the spoon Jim and Tim used for the egg races was faulty."

"We knew it!" Jim and Tim said together.

"So to be fair, Erin, Nick, and I decided that competition didn't count" Nana said.

"So then who are we tied with?" Meg and Lucas said.

"With James and his family my dears" Nana said

Everyone directed their attention to James and the rest of his family. Kim utterly shocked let out a small grin on her face. This was her chance to end their snobby behavior once and for all.

"What's the tie breaker?" Ron asked.

"The tie will be a sparring contest!" Great Aunt Erin and Nana said together.

Everyone looked at Kim, whose grin turned into a huge smile.

"This is spankin'!" Joss exclaimed

"That's right. Our side might actually have a chance to win the trophy for once" Larry said patting Kim on the back.

"You can't be serious Gran-Gran" Meg said "a sparring contest?"

"Amelia and I decided together on the challenge Hon"

"That's tots unfair!" Meg said.

"Megara!?" Jazz said in shocked.

"No mother!" Meg said looking at her mother. "This won't be a fair game if Kimberly Ann is going to be the sparring competitor for their side!

"Megara's right mother" Lucas said "We won't have a chance; I'm not going to participate if that is the case."

Kim narrowed her eyes. They always had to win, ever since Kim could remember, Meg and Lucas always had to win and Kim had just about enough of it. Her Father Cousin's always deemed themselves superior to the rest of the family. Even Kim's Aunt Jazz and Uncle Lewis, who were siblings, always had tensions between them and their families because of it. But every year they will put their differences aside to accomplish one common goal, to beat Kim and her side of the family at the games and continue their title as the 'superior side' of the family. Kim detested that and wanted nothing more than anything to put them in their place and for once she had the means to do it.

Before Kim could make any sort of rebuttal, Ron's voice was heard.

"Kim won't be the sparring competitor, I am" Ron said.

Everyone looked at the young blonde. He had a nervous smile on his face letting his eyes wonder. Seeing what was happening, Ron thought of the only thing he could think to say before things became more heated than it already was,

"Oh no please" Megara said rolling her eyes. "You're not a possible therefore you can't compete."

Something snapped inside of Kim, letting her hands turn into fists, she looked at her cousin taking a few steps in front of Ron.

"Jeez can you be any more pathetic!" Kim yelled.

Saying no one was surprise by Kim's outburst would be an understatement. Everyone literally dropped their jaws as they Kim's pale-ish completion turned into a bright red.

"The only reason you don't want me to compete" Kim said pointing at Meg "is because I would beat you!"

Still stunned Meg was about to speak but Kim quickly continued.

"And if Ron wants to compete for my family, he can. He is my boyfriend and if you had a problem with Ron competing because he isn't a 'possible' than you should have said something before he played the other games!"

"Kimmie-cub!" Mr. Dr. Possible said surprised.

"I'm sorry Dad but this has gone long enough" Kim said looking at her dad. "I am so sick of them thinking they are better than us!"

She looked back at Meg and continued "You guys are most ego centered, shallow, snobbiest people I've ever met! And I've met royalty and pop stars!"

"KP calm down" Ron said trying to reason with Kim. The last time he saw Kim so angry was when he 'broke up' with her during the modulator sitch and that was something Ron would never want anyone to undergo, not even Cousin Shawn deserved that kind of torture.

"Kim's right" Jim said standing next to Kim.

"Dude! Not helping" Ron said still trying to calm Kim down.

"No Ron, they always think your better than us just because their dad is loaded" Tim said.

Meg and Kim both narrowed their eyes at each other. Kim's fists tighten as she fought the urge to punch her dear cousin in the face.

Before anything drastic could happen, the Kimmunicator's infamous ringtone played. Without taking her eyes of her cousin Kim pressed the Kimmunicator.

"Bad timing Wade" Kim said not looking at the boy genius.

"Sorry Kim but this is important" Wade said. "Shego just stole from a lab that is working on advance bio-genetics."

This caught Kim's attention. "Any idea what she stole?"

"None" Wade said "all that was said in the I.M was that Shego stole their latest project and they need your help to get it back"

"Ron and I are on it Wade" Kim said finally looking at him.

"Your ride should be there momentarily" Wade said as he signed off on his end.

"Alright c'mon KP you heard Wade" Ron said stepping in between Kim and Meg. "Our ride will be here any minute we gotta get ready."

Kim nodded not speaking another word as her and Ron made their way inside Uncle Slim's house.

KP….

"Kim she's your cousin" Ron said as they made their way through the air vents.

"So not in the mood to talk about this Ron" Kim lashed out.

Ron stayed quiet as Kim used her laser lipstick to make a whole in the vent.

Feeling guilty about the lash out Kim turned to look at Ron's hurt expression as she spoke.

"Sorry" she spoke softly. "We'll talk about it later okay? Right now we need to stop Drakken"

Ron nodded as he followed Kim out of the vent.

"Ah Kim Possible!" Drakken said.

"Okay Drakken, hears the deal" Kim said narrowing her eyes at Drakken. "I won't beat you to a pulp if you just give us whatever it is you stole." Kim walked towards Dr. Drakken cracking her knuckles. Kim was in no mood to play any games and wanted to just end the mission as quickly as possible.

"Very kind of you Possible but I don't think I will" Drakken said in a smug expression.

Kim grinned "Suit yourself." If she wasn't able to punch Meg she was sure going to take pleasure in beating Drakken and ….

'Shego? Where is Shego?' Kim thought but thought to late.

"Now Shego!" Dr. Drakken yelled.

Kim looked at Ron, who was looking around the lair, and spotted Shego with a laser of some sort in the upper level of the lair.

"Ron! Move!" Kim yelled.

"Wh-" Ron said when he felt Kim's push. Unfortunately, Kim was unable to get out the blast range in time. She felt the tingly sensation traveling through her body. All she could hear was Ron yelling her name.

"Kim!" Ron yelled shielding his eyes from the bright flash.

"Come Shego!" Drakken commanded has he climbed into the hoover craft. Shego flipped jumped onto the craft letting Drakken fly the hoover craft out of the lair leaving Ron alone with the aftermath of their evil deed.

When Ron was able to see all he saw that was left of Kim were her mission's clothes….

_**Author note: Happy New Year! :D You guys are the most amazing people out there. Thank you all for your kinds words in the reviews, following, and favoriting this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. let me know what you thought and leave me your wonderful reviews.**_

_**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**_


End file.
